When Our Paths Crossed
by apol
Summary: An alternative way of Heero meeting Relena. Another sappy fic of mine. Please read and review. THANKS! ARIGATOU! MUCHAS GRACIAS! SALAMAT!


New fic!

New fic! New AU fic! *dances crazily*

Heero: Yeah! *dances with the author*

*stops dancing* We look stupid.

Heero: -_-

Oh yeah, Heero is totally OOC here because I want to...

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

When Our Paths Crossed

Relena Peacecraft was brushing her new black stallion horse. She would be trying the new horse that her father sent for her and she was just too damn excited. "Hmm... you're such a beautiful horse. What should I name you?" 

Relena took a step back and tapped her foot. "Ah, I would name you Scythe!" She smiled and placed the saddle on the horse and got up on it. She led the horse out and into the vast ranch of the Peacecraft family. 

"Are you ready to go?" The horse made a gesture that is similar to a nod. "Let's go!" The horse ran fast towards the forest with the direction of Relena. Since the age of 5, Relena was already riding the horse with much confidence. Relena comanded the horse to just walk so she could enjoy the scenery around her. She smiled as the horse walked through the forest, the high trees with thick branches served as a protection from the heat of the sun and wild flowers were scattered everywhere. She looked up to observe the squirrels on the tree's branches. Suddenly, a rabbit hopped across with made the horse startled. Relena was shocked and didn't have enough time to hold unto the leather straps, she fell down while the horse ran away, leaving an unconcious Relena on the ground.

***************

A young man with chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes was walking through the forest with his German Shepherd, Courage and a riffle was hanged on his shoulders. Hunting was his favorite game ever since he was small. His father introduced it to him when he still had the time for his son. As for now, he was always out of the country to visit and monitor their business.

"Well, Courage, it seems that we have no luck today eh?" Heero said looking down to his dog. Suddenly, Courage stopped and turned on his left side and started barking.

Heero looked over where the dog is barking. "Why? What's wrong courage? I don't see anything."

Courage ran straight and disappeared through the bushes. "Hey, wait!" Heero ran after his dog. 

As the way cleared, he saw the dog standing over an almost lifeless body, surrounded by pretty wild flowers. "Oh my God!" Heero ran towards the body and shaked the girl who was lying facing the ground. "Miss, are you okay? Miss?" He turned the girl around. As soon as he saw her face, he gapped. "A fallen angel?" A smile formed on his lips. "Well, I guess this is a lucky day after all." His dog barked as a sign of agreement with his master. Heero felt her pulse and carried her into his arms. "Let's bring her home." 

***************

The girl woke up in a soft bed with various pillows around her. She sat up and looked at the surroundings around her. _Where am I?_ The door opened to reveal a young man, carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning! Relena is your name right?" He placed the tray down beside on the table beside the bed.

"Relena? Is that my name? How did you know?" Relena looked at him questionally.

Heero blushed. "Uh...it was there, written at your necklace." _Such a beautiful body!_ The blankets were on her waist, she was wearing a plunging silk nightgown, revealing most of creamy breast.

Relena noticed this and gathered the blankets up to her chest and blushed 2 times more than Heero.

"Don't worry, it's my servants who changed your clothes."

She nodded and looked at her necklace, there was her name, carved at the back of the pendant. "Who are you?"

"I'm Heero Yuy. I saw you in the middle of the forest, unconscious. What happened to you?"

She bit her lip and hung her head. "Uh...I don't know. I don't remember anything."

One of Heero's eyebrows rose up. _She doesn't remember anything. Could it be...amnesia? Oh...my!_ He sat down facing her and took her hands. "Don't worry, I'll be taking care of you until you have your memories back." He placed the tray of food in her lap. "Here, eat some."

Relena smiled at him. Somehow she knew that she would be safe around him.

"She hasn't returned yet?!" Milliardo Peacecraft yelled at the guards. "I told you to look after her!!!!"

"Sir." One of the guards appraoches. "We could place some ads in the newspaper about Miss Relena. Maybe, someone will bring her back home."

"NO! Father will know it and he'll kill me because of your stupidity!!!!!" Milliardo punched the mahogany table in front of him. "Arrange a search party!! I WANT MY SISTER BACK WITHIN 24 HOURS!!!"

The guards winced at his voice. "Yes sir!" They all saluted and went out of the room.

Just then Lucrezia Noin came in. "What's wrong?"

Milliardo ran to her and embraced her. "Relena is missing!! I'll kill myself if we could not find her!"

"Have faith, honey." She embraced her fiance back.

***************

3 days after...

Everything was going all right with Relena. Until one night.

Heero was lying down in his bed. Savouring the past three days he was with Relena. Even though he had been with her for only just a short time, his feelings for this girl was beyond his imagination. He just doesn't want to tell her yet for she might get more confused. Slowly, his eyes was starting to close when...

"HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Heero jumped off his bed and raced towards Relena's bedroom. When he reached her, he saw that her hands was extended to the air. He ran to her bed and sat down beside her, he opened the table lamp and gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently. "Relena, wake up, I'm here. It's alright, it's just a dream sweatheart." _Sweatheart? You haven't told your feelings, Yuy!_

Relena opened her eyes and looked at him. "I fell from a horse and I kept on falling and falling..." She tightened her embrace on Heero and wept on his chest."

"Shh...it's nothing. Everything will be fine." Heero kissed her forehead and rocked her gently like a baby. She continued to weep as he closed his eyes and sang one of his favorite songs.

_Maybe it's intuition   
Somethings you just don't question   
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant   
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend   
  
I know that it might sound   
More than a little crazy   
But I believe... _

_I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life   
  
There's just no rhyme or reason   
Only a sense of completion   
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces   
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home   
  
I know that it might sound   
More than a little crazy   
But I believe   
  
A thousand angels dance around you   
I am complete now that I have found you _

_I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life ..._

Heero gently laid her down the bed and closed the lamp off. "I'll not leave you." With that he laid down beside her and placed a protective arm around her.

Milliardo was lying in his bed and staring up in the ceiling. For the past few days, he couldn't sleep due to the pressure of finding his little sister. _Relena, where are you? Please come back._ He stood up and picked up the phone and dialed a number. _He has to know what is happening. _"Hello dad...yeah it's me, Milliardo. I gotta tell you something...Relena is missing for the past three days..."

_***************_

Heero was sitting at a bench and watching Relena and Courage play. All he could do is to watch all her movements, the way her hair moves, how flexible she moves her arms, her skirt played around her long slender legs and the way she smiles. For him, she is the most perfect woman he has ever seen. _Those dresses that I bought for her, fits her perfectly._

Relena stood in front of him. "Hey there lazy boy. Are you just gonna sit there and watch us?"

"Yep. I love watching you both."

Relena sighed and sat down beside him. "Maybe, I could at least rest. Your dog is too playful."

Just then Courage lay down beside Heero's feet. "Yes he is." He patted his lap. "Wanna lie down?"

Relena obeyed him. Heero draped one arm over her waist and he stroked her hair lovingly. "Why don't you sleep?" He watch her close her eyes and closed his too. _Sometimes I wish that she'll never have her memories back so she'll be with me forever._ Carefully, he stood up and carried in his arms and went inside the mansion.

William Peacecraft was pacing the living room of the mansion. "Milliardo, I told you to take care of your sister!!! You are so irresponsible!!"

Milliardo was looking down at the floor for he could not look straight to his father's eyes. "I'm sorry dad, I was too absorbed to my job..."

His father stopped walking and sat down. _Selena, I'm so sorry._ "Milliardo, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. We already lost your mother and now I can't afford to loose Relena."

"I know dad. I'm still sorry."

That night, Relena was thrashing on her bed. Memories came flashing through her mind from her birth until the accident. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, clutching her head. "HEERO!! HEERO!!"

The door opened and Heero came in, opened the lamp and embraced her. "I'm here."

"I remember everything." Relena said while embracing Heero tightly. "I was riding my new horse one day and I fell."

Heero carressed her back. A small frown started to form on his lips, knowing that he will be loosing her. He broke the embrace and looked straight to her light blue eyes that he fell in love with. "Tomorrow, I'm going to bring you back. Your family must be worried. Do you want me to sleep beside you."

Relena nodded, the man she has grown to love for the past few days will not be beside her anymore. "Please."Both of them lay down in the bed and Heero closed the lamp and pushed the blanket up. Before sleep could take him away, "I love you...Relena." With that he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

***************

William was talking to the police, giving descriptions about his missing daughter. Then a knock on the door made everyone stop what they were doing. Milliardo ran to the door and opened it. "RELENA!!" He embraced his sister tightly.

"Brother, I can't breathe!!" Relena wailed. Her father came into the view and snatched his daughter away from his son. "I'm fine everybody!!"

Milliardo looked at a man who was standing near Relena. "You kidnapped my sister?!"

Heero raised his hands in defeat. "No sir! If I am a kidnapper I would have not brought her back home!"

Relena hit his brother playfully. "You're not using your head!! Oh yeah, he's Heero Yuy. Let's get inside and I'll tell you everything." Everyone went inside the mansion and Relena told them the story except the part when Heero slept beside her._  
_  
William smiled at Heero. "Thank you young man for everything that you have done for her. How could I repay you?"

"I just want you to allow me to love her freely." 

"Heero?!" Relena looked at him.

He looked back. "Yes, I love you Relena Peacecraft. From the first time I saw you, I knew you are the person that I would love for eternity."

Relena hugged him. "I love you too."

Milliardo and his father looked at each other. "Do you think we should leave them?" Both men stood up and left the hugging couple quietly.

From that day on, a beautiful relationship blossomed between the soulmates that was destined for more than a lifetime...

Owww...that was too sappy! *snif*

Heero: *crying* I love it! I love it!

Heero, where is your son?

Heero: *stops crying* OH MY!! RELENA WILL KILL ME!! ADIN WHERE ARE YOU?! *runs in and out of the house.*

-_-;

Any suggestions or comments? Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

*Adin was crawling too fast towards the Wing Zero." Heero, he's going to ride your gundam!

Heero: NNNNOOOO!!!! NOT YET!!!!

There goes the perfect soldier, chasing after his perfect baby...

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
